


The Impossible Dream

by DavidBangs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidBangs/pseuds/DavidBangs





	1. Chapter 1

_Another brisk autumn morning brings yet another uncomfortable journey perched upon the  
_ _s_ __tained leather seats of the decades old school bus as it bounces along the rutted roads of the  
Buckinghamshire countryside; dry leaves have begun to fall from their branches and ride the   
gentle breeze while the ground under foot has the familiar soft crunch, bringing with it the   
knowledge the summer is once again coming to an end.

 

_ Chapter One – The Ride In _

__

Harry’s eyes were fighting a losing battle as they attempted to focus on the scenery while it flashed passed his rear seat window as the conscious realm eagerly begins to break free of his clutches and he drifts longingly to sleep, he had always loathed the bus ride back to school, being picked up from the  rendezvous point just outside Denmark Hill train station ready to embark upon the 2 hour journey to Little Gaddesden; he would much rather still be in his warm bed, slowly waking up to the smell of honey porridge and the soothing sounds emanating from the kitchen radio of his Mums Motown CD as she prepares for the day ahead.    
Lily and James Potter were both unemployed living solely off of James’ family money which he in turn inherited from his parents after their death; while they were indeed unemployed in the conventional sense of full time employment they spent their time doing charity work, mainly for the homeless within England and poverty aid on an international level, they both sat on the board of the organisation ‘PAW’ - Poverty Awareness Worldwide, who often ran fundraisers up and down the country; Lily who studied event management in college would set up the events while James who studied finance would run the logistics. 

Harry had what most would consider the ideal lifestyle; he lived in a large village in the Hertfordshire countryside, had seen the world by the age of 13, the captain and striker of both his local and school football team, did charity work and went to a well respected boarding school ‘Hog Worth Academy’, a school situated in the Berkhamsted countryside where Harry was starting his first year as A sixth former after finishing his GCSE’s with respectable grades he has gone on the study sports therapy, with aims of playing football professionally. Just as the dream world had Harry in his grasp he was abruptly awoken by his best friend Ron Weasley jabbing him in the ribs trying to talk to him’  
‘’Hey, did you get the videos I sent you over the weekend of the evolution of football tactics and how we can apply them to the team this year? Ron asked.   
‘’There’s nothing I want more than to beat Slytherin after their narrow win last year.’’ Ron snarled.  
Harry wiped drool off his lips as he tried to mumble to Ron.  
‘’What?’’ Harry groaned.  
‘’Yeah I glimpsed it before bed but I didn't really has time as my parents were going through their toast’s with me before they drive up to Scotland for their latest PAW meeting.  
‘’Leave him alone and let him sleep.’’ Snapped Ginny as she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.  
‘’No it’s fine, I’m awake now.’’ Groaned Harry, returning the kiss.  
Harry pulled out his phone to properly watch the video Ron had sent him, looking at the time he saw it was only 6AM and realised that there was still at least an hour left of his journey to school.  
  
As to be expected Hermione was already stuck into work, reading an article by Canadian psychologist Jordan Peterson on Political Correctness and Gender entitled ‘The Gender Scandal’. Hermione had glided through her GCSEs as expected accumulating 10 A*s with ease and had chosen Social Studies as her primary focus in sixth form with dreams of activism and social campaigning in her future.  
‘’I know we had a pretty chill summer and you didn’t study as much as you would have liked but we’ve only been on the bus five minutes, I’m not even awake and your already working.’’ Sniped Ron.  
‘’Unlike some people I take pride in my education and wish to get the most out of it.’’ Hissed Hermione.  
At this they all sank back into their seats and let the world roll by on the way to school, Harry drifted off back to sleep while the thick blanket of fog slowly released the world and the sunlight broke free of its firm grasp and as if fate was determined to disrupt him from rest a paper aeroplane hit him square in the head and jolted him awake; he opened the read the word ‘twat’ written in permanent marker, he smirked as he looked up and saw Draco Malfoy sniggering with Pansy Parkinson three rows in front.  
‘’You won’t be smiling when you see what the Gryffindor team has in store for you this season Malfoy.’’ Harry called.  
‘’Yeah alright Potter we’ll just smash you again like we did last year!’’ Malfoy retorted.  
Finally admitting that fate wasn't on his side and he wasn’t going to get back to sleep he gently woke Ginny with a kiss on the forehead to keep him company for the rest of the journey.  
  
Harry give Ginny his other earphone and together they watched the latest episode of The Umbrella Academy, laughing together hand in hand he couldn’t really focus on the episode, instead his attention was on Ginny, watching the way her cheeks formed dimples when she smiled, how the red of her hair glistened in the morning sun, the way the inside of her ear stretchers were made in the shape of trees and how lucky he was that Ron had allowed him to date his sister, catching Ron’s eye he knew did Ron was just pleased to see his younger sister had found somebody who would look after her and feared how after Ron’s sudden growth spurt last year he could probably beat Harry up if he did anything to hurt her.  
  
No one spoke for the remainder of their journey instead they sat quietly in their own isolated thoughts considering the year ahead; Harry was eager to begin his course on sports therapy and how useful it would be for the team, Ron was anxious to begin business studies, as happy as he was to get onto the course he is still worried that he would struggle to keep up. Hermione wasn’t anxious in the slightest in fact the opposite, she was excited to jump head first into her social studies course and Ginny was just looking forward to sitting her GCSEs and take her education to the next level.  
  
The bus pulled up in front of a set of magnificent steel gates awaiting the driver to use his car card to gain entry to the site and onto the mosaic driveway leading up to Hog Worth. It didn’t matter how many times Harry looked at the school, it still takes his breath away every year when he pulls in. The school was a giant mansion house that was once owned by the British monarchy until it was bought by a wealthy nobleman by the name of Godric Gryffindor who along with three other dignitaries turned it into a school. 

Hog Worth was an elegant four story building lined with pillars and surrounded by four statues; a lion, snake, badger and an eagle all of which were carved from the finest marble. The front doors stood at a mighty fifteen feet tall, made entirely out of oak and engraved with the most beautiful gold spelling the words ‘’Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus’’ which translates to ‘’Never tickle a sleeping dragon’’. The school was encompassed by a thick forest for miles in all directions which housed the sports pitches, greenhouses and the vegetable gardens all of which are cared for by the students during the school year as both the studies and extracurricular activities and then contractors during the holidays. Harry picked up his backpack from the overhead storage and made his way for the front of the bus, as he passed Draco's seat he saw a foot emerge and only just managed to missed it.  
‘’Haha, your going to have to be faster than that to get me Malfoy.’’ Giggled Harry.  
He descended the grated steps of the bus and hurried along the gravel path, desperately wanting nothing more than to get out of the bitter cold and into the fire warmed hall to begin tucking into a full English breakfast. Just when Harry’s mouth started salivating at the thought of food he was stopped dead in his tracks by Mrs. McGonagall; the deputy head and physics teacher, a tall stern woman who always dressed head to foot in deep green was awaiting to take them through to the hall for the first assembly of the year.

__   
  
  



	2. Chapter Two - Morning Mass

Conversation and laughter bustled busily through the air as the students sat down on the wooden benches and began to get themselves comfortable. Harry's stomach was rumbling uncontrollably, he anxiously eyed his watch feeling his patience wearing thin awaiting for breakfast to begin at 8:45. He had taken his usual seat in the middle of the Gryffindor table perched in between Hermione and Ginny with Ron and Neville sitting opposite him.  
''Man, I'm starving, can't wait to sink my teeth into a bacon butty and have some orange juice.'' Grumbled Ron.  
''He acts like he hasn't already had a bowl of porridge and a bowl of cereal before getting on the bus this morning.'' Sighed Ginny with amusement.  
''I'm trying to build muscle, I've got to eat at least 2,500 calories per day to increase muscle mass!'' Snarled Ron defensively,  
''Speaking of which wanna get a session in the gym this morning before lunch Harry?''  
''Yeah, I wanna start trying out this new 5x5 workout I saw online.'' Harry responded.  
While Harry and Ron began discussing workout routines Hermione was still nose deep in her article and Ginny was beckoning over Luna to join her.  
''Scootch over Neville.'' Said Luna.  
Neville's face turned a deep shade of ruby and dropped his phone onto the table in embarrassment.  
''Oh hi Luna, I didn't see you there.'' Neville mumbled meekly.  
Ever since Ginny had introduced everyone to Luna two years ago on the bus ride to school Neville had had a crush on her, but being shy had meant he had barely spoken to her. Let alone ask her out on a date. A petite girl with long dirty blonde hair, misty blue eyes and a devil may care attitude. She was sporting burnt umber yoga pants and a tye dye jumper reminiscent of a -1960’s hippy, a CND necklace around her neck, earphones hanging off her shoulder and a slouch bag on her arm she was sought after by many of the boys, and the envy of a lot of girls.  
‘’Hey everybody have a good summer?’’ Luna enquired.  
‘’Yeah.’’ Responded the group almost in unison.  
While they all began recounting their own stories if the sunny months gone by the kitchen began lifting up the shutters, releasing an aromatic combination of mouth watering foods; porridge, bacon, sausage, cereal, yogurt, buttery pastry and fruit. A quick glance told Harry that is was indeed time to eat and with no time to lose he jumped up and practically sprinted to the back of line. A few minutes later he returned to the table with a tray piled high with food; scrambled eggs on toast, a small bowl of porridge with mixed fruit, tall glass of freshly squeezed apple juice and a bottle of still water.

Knives and forks laid back upon empty plates and the bustle of the hall had died down as everybody had had their full, Ginny and Luna were giggling and gossiping quietly, Harry was listening to a binaural beat tape while reading a book his mother had recommended to him; some period piece that he could not get his head around, he never did understand what his parents liked about renaissance novels. Rubbing his eyes he put the book back into his bag and looked over at Ron.  
‘’Fancy a walk after that breakfast?’’  
‘’I don’t know about a walk, I need to do a marathon to walk that off.’’ Joked Ron.  
‘’We’ll join you.’’ Called Luna.  
Hermione had long finished her article on current gender politics and was enjoying the morning crossword when she raised her head.  
‘’I think I’ll come as well.’’ She said.  
‘’Hermione is that you?’’ Snarked Ron.  
‘’I had almost forgotten what you sounded like.’’  
‘’Haha very funny.’’ She responded sarcastically.  
They made their way out the giant oak doors and stepped out onto the crunch grass, the sun was beginning to rise over the tree’s and the temperature was starting to rise.  
‘’Beautiful morning isn’t it.’’ Ginny said.  
She wasn’t wrong it truly was lining up to be a perfect autumn day, the sun’s warm rays were reflecting in a kaleidoscope of rainbow colours off the frost encrusted leaves, Red Kites and Eagles could be seen overhead circling, waiting for prey. Following their favourite woodland trail they came to an opening in the tree’s revealing a circle of benches made out of fallen trees and a table made out of part of a trunk that Ron’s brothers Fred and George had made when they were students in the school, they all perched themselves upon the benches and go comfortable. Luna started up her portable speaker and put on a psytrance band by the name of Sphongle to set an ambient atmosphere, she put her bag upon the table and pulled out a pipe, rizlas, a grinder, tobacco and a bag of weed.  
‘’Let’s get this party started bitches.’’  
As she started rolling their first joint of the school year the gang started passing round the pipe and taking long drawn out hits.  
‘’Ladies and gentleman, here’s to another year.’’ Luna Proclaimed.  
And with that she lit the joint and passed it to Harry, the fruity flavour of the purple kush left a refreshingly fiery tickle on the back of his throat as the cannabis filled his mind as the eerie sounds of sphongle took Harry’s consciousness to another realm, this had to be his favourite place to be, sitting with the gang and and being controlled by madenning spouts laughter caused by everything and nothing. Crunching in the tree’s made Harry’s heart skip a beat with fear, he jumped so violently that he dropped the joint and flung his head round to see Draco and Parkinson creep his head round from behind a tree.  
‘’Thought I could smell drugs you junkies.’’ Malfoy hissed in disgust.  
‘’Oh fuck off Dracula.’’ Hermione snarled.  
They called him Dracula because he was tall, skinny and pale; also it was a really lame play on his name.  
‘’No wonder the Gryffindor team sucks, you’re all high off your balls!’’ Malfoy shouted as he retreated back into the tree’s, Parkinson laughing by his side.  
‘’Well that’s killed my high, time for another pipe round.’’  
Hermione shrieked as she looked down at her watch.  
‘’We’re going to be late for the assembly, we better hurry back.’’  
She frantically sprayed herself with her perfume and jumped to her feet ready to get back to the school, Ginny helped Luna pack everything away and together they made their return trip.

The walk back was different to the walk they had just taken, the route was the same only reversed but something about it felt different to Harry. The leaves were glistened more than they had been before, all the colours were lustrous and vibrant and the sounds were even more glorious now his mind had been abducted by Mary Jane, his mind wandered to sweet nothings as he absentmindedly traversed along the mud covered forest lane, his hands lightly caressing the dew laced leaves leaving his hands moist and cold. He didn’t even notice that he was strolling further and further away from the trail and was instinctively walking towards the grounds keeper shed until he walked face first into Hagrid's back.  
‘’What in the name of Christ?’’ Hagrid burts out.  
‘’Oh Harry it’s only yew, how ya feeling, have’a good holiday? He asked.  
‘’Yeah great thanks really peaceful. Ron and Hermione are further down the track, I’ll text Ron to come back.’’ Harry said.  
‘’No, no, no, you need ta get back ta school, the assembly will be kicking off any minute now and you don’t wanna be be late and stinking of weed now do ya?’’ Hagrid chortled.  
‘’Oh shit is really that obviously.’’ Harry flustered.  
‘’Oh yes but nothing a quick spray wouldn’t fix, now you be off, we’ll catch up later.’’  
‘’See ya Hagrid.’’ Harry called as he began jogging back to the group.  
Out of breath he caught up with Ginny who cast him a smile with blood shot eyes which made him begin to think that maybe an early morning joint may not have been the best idea for the first day school, Harry entwined his hand with hers and together they made the trip back to school.

Paranoia flooded Harry’s brain as he sat back down at the Gryffindor table, voices muttering suspicious words in his ears and all eyes focusing on him silently informing him that they all knew what state he was in, shrugging off these feelings with indifference Harry took a sip of water and began to feel better. He zoned out and began daydreaming, longing to be on that football pitch for the first practice of the year, to him that first session always feels a little strange, most summers he goes to the local park with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron’s brothers Charlie and Bill and play friendly four-a-side games but back in school the teams are split into male and females so no more playing with Ginny. She was midfielder on the girls team, so at least he got to watch her play. He had hardly noticed that Hermione wasn’t sitting next to him until she marched down the aisle with all the new timetables in hand; she always walked with such authority when given prefect duties and she wore that badge with honour. Maybe a little too much honour. He thanked Hermione as she handed over his timetable and he wasted no time trying unsuccessfully to analyse the words that were printed upon the page, thanks to Luna his vision was slightly impaired and his concentration had plummeted. The only information he could retain was that he got three free periods per week which he instantly conversed with Ron, hoping at least one of their free periods would match, as if it were a sign from the heavens two of them synced and straight away they started planning what they were going to do with their time. A few minutes later Hermione sat back down at the table and immediately assessed her lessons, she started highlighting certain subjects and making notes on her timetable, Harry had never known anyone be so meticulous with a schedule. She was muttering under her breath already planning study sessions. If’s, but’s and groans of annoying were all Harry could make out so he whipped his phone out of his pocket so he could aimlessly peruse social media until Professor Dumbledore made his annual welcome speech but before he could so much as unlock his phone an eerie silence encased the hall as the Headmaster rose from his chair smiled down upon the school.


End file.
